Fate Requiem Chronicles
by Col98
Summary: Haruhi decides to ask her new boyfriend, Kyon, to make a Visual Novel with her, Mikuru and Yuki as the main heroines. The idea felt mutual and simple at first, until anime characters began showing up with the intent to kill.
1. Prologue

Fate / Requiem Chronicles

* * *

Prologue

* * *

They were as fast as lightning.

The girl with crimson red hair was too fast for my naked eyes. I only managed to catch glimpses of her body whenever she would slow down, after that she would go back on the offensive. Her katana cuts through the wind smoothly. Her vermillion red hair would have been admiral if only she wasn't dancing a dance of death.

Her opponent is slower than her. But he has no trouble keeping up against her attacks. Without much effort, he manages to evade, deflect and counterattack against her. A blade protrudes from his mechanical arm and it clashes with her swords. Sparks fly about. I find their battle so entrancing that I actually forgot what I'm doing here in the first place.

"S---Saber-san…"

That voice sounds so familiar. Yes! There's no questioning it! That's Asahina!

The noise of the clashing swords stop and the silence makes my heart skip a beat. Did I just get noticed? Did I just say that out loud?

It's fairly dark so I can only see very subtle details about the two people. I can't see their faces, but I can make out their defining features quite easily.

The taller of the two figures faces my direction. A blue light glows from one of his eyes.

"A witness."

He says in a cold, yet excited voice. This is bad.

Before I could raise my hands in surrender, he quickly dashes forward without warning. The 100 meters between us is covered in under a second.

My instincts tell me to run like hell. I have nothing else to do anyway, my sluggish movements cannot compare to his swiftness.

Running is the only option.

I might be slow, but maybe I can out-maneuver him in the school building. With this in thought, I immediately turn around and run into a school building. I pant heavily as I run down the dark, empty hallway.

Second floor…

Third Floor…

Yes, I'll hide on the third floor! By hopefully finding a vacant classroom, I can hide from that guy. I check each room that I pass until I find one which was clumsily left unlocked. I pathetically hide under the teacher's table as I wait for something…

…like a miracle to happen.

I cover my mouth to muffle out the noise of my heavy breathing. There are no other footsteps, and I feel eerily alone. What's going on here anyway? I was going home late because of a stupid request from Haruhi, then the last thing I know is that I'm getting chased by the bionic psycho. What's going on here? I'm normally used to crazy things happening around me because of Haruhi's various boredoms and sighs.

But I have a feeling that what I'm experiencing right now has nothing to do with her.

I wonder who's responsible for this madness…

It's probably one of the three major groups again. Groups whose craziness are comparable to Haruhi's own craziness.

The Organization?  
The Time Travelers?

Or could it be from Nagato---

"GGGAHHHH--!!"

I feel an unbearable pain on my shoulder. The sudden pierce almost made me lose consciousness instantly. But I'm somehow able to keep myself conscious for some reason. I look in horror at the large blade impaled through my shoulder. Blood flows down, soaking my green blazer. Before I can touch the bloody blade, it is pulled out forcefully.

I collapse backwards, through the teacher's table. The back of my head hits the cement, but I don't care about the concussion. That pain is nothing compared with the wound on my shoulder.

As I drift in and out of consciousness I catch a glimpse of my killer.

He is dressed in some strange European clothing and his whole left eye made of metal. It covers almost half of his face like a mask.

"Don't take it personally. You were just in the wrong place, in the wrong time. Kid."

He slowly raises his right hand and there I see my blood all over his blade. It seems to be coming out from his arm, or I might just be hallucinating. But it's not like that matters now anyway, hallucinating or not, I'm still going to die.

He prepares to bring down the guillotine. I'm too weak to roll out, hell I'm too weak to even shout out for help. It looks like I won't be able to do anything.

I hate to say this… but it looks like I have no choice but to accept what's coming for me.

The sword descends in slow-motion. Every second feels like an eternity.

Then, the back of my right hand suddenly burns with an immense pain. It's not coming from my injured arm, but rather its coming from the other one. Did his sword have poison in it or something…?

That's just overkill.

"What's this?"

In that exact moment, a bright light emanates from the center of the classroom.

The man standing above me stops in an instant. He stands there entranced by the light like a moth hovering around a lamp.

Thank God! It's Nagato! It's Nagato right?

Or am I just expecting too much?

The man 'sheathes' his sword and faces the light. I force myself to sit up and lean against the platform.

If I wasn't so injured, this would be the perfect opportunity to run out and make a dramatic escape. But I'm too disabled to do anything; the blood pouring from my shoulder is just too much. I'm feeling numb and my vision is beginning to blur.

The bright light is caused by a large circle engraved on the floor. I… don't know how it got there.

It's probably missing alien technology that has been dormant for years. The arrival of this man was probably the cause of its awakening. Maybe he's an alien from Jupiter or something? Judging by his European clothing, that's not too impossible.

"Oh? Are you the 6th Servant? You certainly took your time in summoning yourself. Hold on… does this mean that this man right here is your master?"

The bionic psycho extends his blade as he takes a step forward. He's distracted! This is the perfect time to run! Oh wait, you can't stand up.

"We are both soldiers in this unique war now. Our loyalties lie with our so-called masters. I'm not really used to this, but so long as I have someone to serve, I feel that my life is complete!"

Is he talking nonsense? Seriously, if only my legs weren't so weak, I'd be running out of here while these two would engage in a healthy debate with each other.

"Shut up."

A small girl with flowing pink hair… seems so out of place… in the darkness of this classroom.

"Oh? A little girl? Whoever summoned us here has a really sick way of thinking. I'll probably spare your life right no---"

The girl points a stick at Psycho. He looks down at the small stick and tilts his head. The girl looks nervous as she begins saying some words I don't understand.

"_Lo Eia Elsiv Kia…"_

Then a brilliant light glows before her. My body feels drowned in an essence I can only describe as 'magical'. Wait, does this mean that this girl has just performed magic? Even the Psychotic terminator is being distracted by this flashy display of something… Could she be performing some form of delicate magic made to rescue---?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllBOOOOOM------!!!

An explosion engulfs me, the girl, and the classroom. A black puff of smoke blinds my vision as I struggle to breathe. The fog does not clear but I can see that the whole room has been destroyed. The walls have collapsed and the cold night breeze enters. The robotic man covers his eyes and coughs as loud as me. Damnit, what's going on here?

"L-L-Let's go!"

The stuttering girl runs up behind me and attempts to pull me up. Of course, I'm too heavy for her small body so I don't even budge. However, since I feel bad and thankful for her saving me… I decide that the best course of action is to take this chance and escape.

"Hah--- wait…"

I slowly get on my feet. The mere action tires me easily, but I am determined to get out of here alive. Nagato, Koizumi… even Haruhi aren't here to help me. So I should take care of myself just this once.

"Gah--- this sucks."

"Stop complaining… idiot!"

She has the nerve to call me an idiot in a time like this. Why can't I help but feel that she's related to Haruhi?

Because of apparent Heroic Resolve, I manage to exit the classroom with the girl pushing be from behind. My pace was slow and I was probably leaving a trail of blood, but the man with the mechanical arm wasn't following us.

I groan, moan and complain as we walk down the building. I doubt that he's going to give up that easily, so it's best if we find, yet another place to hide. Oh look, how convenient. The clubroom…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… a little tired, you see… let's have some… tea…"

The girl pouts irritatingly as she watches me slowly slide into the clubroom.

I collapse on a nearby folding chair as I grab my arm. The bone is exposed, the blood is flowing. There's no way I'm going to survive this.

"H---hey… can you explain to me, what's going on?"

"…eh…?" the girl, looks at me with a strange expression on her face.

"D-don't you know?"

"Uh… Ju---piter?"

The only thing I've concluded is that I've 'summoned' you. Aside from that, I know that your timing is impeccable. If you were summoned here to help me out or protect me, you could have arrived BEFORE I got my arm pierced by a sword.

"W-well sorry! But I'm just as confused as you! Ah! Your arm!"

She runs to my side and places her hand on my wound. The expression on her face says it all, I'm going to die. She clutches her fist and looks down worryingly.

"If only I knew some water magic…"

She sounds desperately sad. The lights in the room begin to fade… I'm losing consciousness fast.

What's water magic anyway?

"AHAHAA---!!"

Maniacal laughter? Don't tell me it's---

The robotic man kicks the door open and enters without warning. Ah, the light in the room reveals to me his face. His green hair… reminds me of Tsuruya-san. I hope this man isn't her son from the future or something. That would be really bad…

John Connor… John Connor… You are John Connor…

"I'm impressed young lady. You actually managed to stun me for a few moments there."

He laughs mockingly.

"But this is only the beginning."

He walks forward, we struggle back. Eventually, we are driven to the corner of the room. Man, so many things are going on and I can't even understand a single thing. I feel so depressed right now…

Dying in the middle of these climatic events… for no apparent reason… is the fate destined for me.

"Ahh-ahh…!"

The girl looks even more terrified than me. Did she really come here to help me out? I don't think that's the case… because if it was, we would be at my house now, and I wouldn't be so close to death. I almost feel sorry for involving her in whatever the hell is going on. Really, this madness is just too sad.

"You're too close to your master now. I'm sorry to say this, but your 'magic' won't work here. So… I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Servant Caster…"

The blade is once again thrust forward. For some reason, it slows down once again. It is not aimed towards me, but is instead aimed towards the girl. For some reason, my body moves forward to receive the blow for her. A truly ironic move on my part, I must say.

"S---S---Saito!"

She closes her eyes and says one last name before the blade is thrust forward…

…and is blocked by a sword of its own.

"Saito!"

Before me stands that girl… with crimson-red hair. Her sword is held before her, parried against the blade.

The robotic man looks at us with eyes wide-open. He probably feels really frustrated, having his target get saved twice.

As the two blades lock together, I begin to wonder…

Am I involved in another game by Haruhi?

* * *

Prologue -End

* * *

Notes:

- As some of you might know, this has been a remade version of the old Fate Chronicles. The first one sucked because, it felt rushed, was narrated from third, and offered no explanations. This one will be streamlined, and explanations will be given to those who have not played/watched Fate Stay Night. Aside from that, this new story will be more 'serious' as opposed to the rushed story I published before.

- Thanks to XxMisakiEndouxX for the proofread. Well, his male persona anyway.


	2. Chapter 1: Ideas, Ideas

Fate Requiem Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 1  
Ideas, Ideas

* * *

"Rook to E5. Checkmate."

I don't know why, but I just felt like announcing my move to Koizumi. Perhaps it was just me grabbing the opportunity to boast about this victory. His king is placed before my rook, if his king attacks it, it will be eaten by a nearby knight. If he moves the king in any other direction, then it's going to end up eliminated by my other pieces. As I look at the chessboard, I immediately feel a sense of guilt. I almost feel bad for him. The only thing he has left is one bishop and his king, aside from that there are pawns but that's about it, I doubt a few foot soldiers can ensure victory in a situation like this.

"This is disappointing. But I will take you upon that challenge, Kyon."

Koizumi says smugly as he moves the king forward, killing my rook. I look at him with a dumb expression on my face.

"If the king does not lead his army, then his army will not follow." He leans back on his chair and places his hand on his cheek. "Now, Kyon-kun, will you take this victory and have your knight eat my king? I'm practically offering and ensuring your victory by---"

"Knight to E5. Game Over."

I sigh. What the hell was he thinking with that move? I'm not that egotistical to ignore something so blatantly offered.

"I don't know why, but it just seems that you keep getting worst and worst with these games, Koizumi."

Unable to bear the boredom anymore, I decide to stand up to do some stretching. The clubroom is strangely empty, except for me and Koizumi. Aprons, frog-outfits, maid-outfits, a bunny suit... all of those silently remain hanged on the whiteboard filled with unreadable words. The chair placed in the corner is also empty, Yuki didn't come in today. But the most noticeable difference is the lack of Haruhi Suzumiya in the atmosphere.

She was here a while ago, but she said she had to leave to get something from somewhere. I asked her if she needed help, being the kind gentleman that I am; but she courteously said 'No! Stay here and wait for me, this is something you're not worthy of seeing unless I give you permission!'

Without the goddess' hand-made tea, I am forced to be contended with a glass of cold juice lovingly made by Haruhi. Oh and by 'lovingly made' I mean- horribly made.

"I mean, it's not that she doesn't have a talent in juice-making..." I bring the glass up and look at it. "...it's just that she doesn't show as much sympathy and love as Asahina-san."

"...oh? Were you just comparing Suzumiya-san with Asahina?" Koizumi always looked like an overconfident jerk. "Are you having doubts that you've chosen the wrong girl?"

Wipe that stupid look off your face Koizumi.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to anger you."

"Hah--- Don't worry about it."

Yes, Haruhi Suzumiya and I are in a relationship. It's not that surprising though, since I've heard that a lot of people in the school were spreading rumours about us. Such rumours would range from the nonsense of our doings, to the strangeness of our 'relationship'. Some compared us to a master and her dog, while others compared us to lovers... whose interactions were _comparable_ to a master and her dog.

"Sigh..."

If I was playing a dating sim or visual novel, then it would seem that I've chosen the Tsundere route. The word Tsundere is a fairly new word for me, who was shared to me by Nagato. For some reason, she began reading other genres of fiction. I guess it's just a phase for her, but right now, she seems to be getting very-well interested in anime and manga. Though she's not the type to play dating sims and such, I instead often see her with a Light Novel in her hands.

My gaze unconsciously drifts to the empty chair in the corner.

"What is the matter? Do you feel bad for Nagato-san?"

Why would I feel bad for her?

"She has entered an endless repercussion of time. She has entered an endless repercussion of time. She has ended an endless repercussion of time. She has----"

Don't even kid about that.

"Hehe… again, I am sorry."

He raises his hands in defense as I sit on the computer table. I've decided to ignore Koizumi's ramblings for a while and instead just browse the internet for the time being.

Click! And the screensaver disappears revealing the desktop and its plethora of icons.

The background image is me choking on some noodles while Haruhi hugs me from behind. She smiles at the camera as I choke on something that shouldn't be able to choke you. Despite being in love with me and vice-versa; almost nothing has changed between us. We try not to be too sweet in front of everyone, and we also try not to be too cold towards each other. Overall, it's an interesting relationship… but the worst thing about this is…

She now has a solid reason to boss me around.

"Oh? Just the two of you?"

That disappointed voice is Haruhi standing by the door. She places down her bag as she walks towards me.

"I expected the two of them to at least make an appearance while I was gone."

They did, Asahina-san said that their homeroom would be extended because they had to talk about important matters and such. While Nagato oddly said that she was... feeling sick for some reason.

"Pfffft---!!"

Haruhi huffs a breath of irritated air.

"I have to punish Mikuru-chan for prioritizing her homeroom before me. Yuki too, she's obviously impervious to sickness."

"Er... right. By the way, didn't you tell me you went out to get something?"

"Yep~! And here's your reward for actually listening to me for once..."

Haruhi slowly digs into her skirt...

"W-w-wait Haruhi! Not while Koizumi's arou--- oh it's just a CD."

Haruhi holds a clear plastic CD in front of me. It doesn't seem to be a commercial game nor does it resemble a music CD. It just looks like a blank CD bought from an electronics store. I have a bad feeling about this, not because of the CD, but because of that grim smile on Haruhi's face.

So what are you going to do with that?

"I'm going to burn some files into it, of course."

"Ah..."

"Then I'll copy the said files, and copy it some more... until I have a large enough quantity to sell to the general public!"

And here I am thinking that it was for a noble cause, I guess my expectations were a bit too high.

"That's illegal you know."

"Huh? What is?"

"Pirating. Pirating software is illegal. Heck, pirating anything is illegal."

"I'm not pirating software, Kyon. I'm _making _software."

"Eh?" I am now officially worried. "What kind of software?"

"A videogame of course!" Haruhi has an ear-to-ear smile as she smacks the CD on the desk. This is bad; she has another scheme coming up, a scheme that could potentially screw the world over if she succeeds!

Unable to contain her excitement anymore, she spins around and leans over my back. She opens the computer's CD-drive and inserts her newly-bought CD with a smile.

While hugging me with one arm, she points at an icon in the lowermost part of the desktop.

"Click it! Click it!"

No.

"Okay."

The screen turns black and a small 'loading' bar appears on the bottom of the screen. After waiting for an eternity, the game finally loads itself. Well, technically I can only see the menu screen and nothing else. The game's title is written in blue, 'Fate Requiem Chronicles'.

What the hell? Did she just take a dictionary and choose three words at random?

"The game is not quite done, Kyon."

Not quite done? There isn't even an exit button!

"It's a visual novel; you _do_ know what that is right?"

Of course I do. I'm living the life of a main character in one such game right now, with my chosen girl slowly choking the air out of me...

"We'll be making a visual novel for The Adventures of Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi raises her hands in the air. Ah... the air is coming back. "Since the movies were so successful, I decided that we should get into the visual novel industry as well!"

"So I need YOU~!" oh she's hanging on to me again. "To make the game for me. Don't worry--! I've already written a script for you, it's placed somewhere in my folder in My Documents. The only thing that you need to do is code the game. Y'know, set the backgrounds and check for bugs. Those kind of stuff."

That sounds like a lot of stuff.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! You can take your time! Your deadline is in two weeks!"

"Uhuh..."

Two weeks eh? That leaves me with just enough time to secure a passport.

"Don't worry though." Haruhi pokes my cheek as she leans uncomfortably close to me. So close in fact, that I can smell her sweet perfume. "You won't be working alone on this one, when the rest return; I'll give them their tasks as well. They'll all be working under you, while you'll be working under me. The hierarchy of power, Kyon! You get it?"

Wait, am I dreaming? You're actually allowing me to have a major role in one of your projects? This is a strange development; I might actually miss the 'Man responsible for menial tasks' position.

"Haha--! Of course! It comes with the relationship! The king must always be at the queen's side!"

But does that necessarily mean that the king has to work _for_ the queen? Oh well, I'm in no position to complain. It's a task given to me by Haruhi-sama, so I should follow if I want to keep my head intact.

"Oh well, it's getting late..." Haruhi turns off the computer by manually pushing on the power button. "...we should get going." Haruhi glances at Koizumi. "Koizumi-kun?"

"Yes, I shall be heading off as well." Koizumi stands, picks up his bag, and leaves while he waves us a goodbye.

Haruhi and I fix what is unfixed in the clubroom, before eventually leaving ourselves. As the sun sinks in the distant horizon, I begin to wonder how this new project is going to affect my already tight schedule.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

I immediately get to work on the project on the next day. Well, to be honest, I only started _reading_ about the project. Knowing thy enemy is the best course of action in a time like this. Haruhi is making me undertake a project that will test my physical endurance and my mental stability. That might sound like I'm exaggerating, but her projects _do_ tend to be overly ambitious. In all honestly, this is one of her simpler ideas.

Make a game. Get it licensed. Sell it.

Aside from that, she's making a visual novel. Visual novels are essentially novels with pictures and background music. I will always prefer making one of these as opposed to making a 3D shooting game. Thank God she didn't choose that route.

The door slides open and Haruhi stands there with a strange expression on her face.

"Huh? I had a hunch that you were here. Hehe..."

"Wh---what do you mean you had a hunch?"

I will admit that I usually don't go to the clubroom until last period or lunch. In fact, I rarely go to the clubroom before first period. With that rarity in mind, I decided that the chance of Haruhi seeing me here before class was rare.

I guess I was wrong.

"So you're as excited me as I am, eh Kyon?"

"Don't be an idiot." I turn off the computer monitor and stand up.

"B---b---baka-! It-it-it's not like I came h—here to check on you, y-you know."

I drop my bag as Haruhi acts strange in front of me. My jaw is probably touching the ground right now.

"Tsundere!" Haruhi expresses with a thumbs up. "I'll be modelled after the Tsundere-heroine in the game, Kyon. Naturally since I'll be the most liked, my route is going to contain the most action scenes!"

What are you talking about?

"Huh? I'm telling you how the game's going to be made, some of the basic concepts anyway. You do know that Visual Novels come with 'heroines' right?" Haruhi sits on the table and crosses her legs. She seems to be in a good mood today. "Each of those heroines has a story to tell, each story is told based on the choices the player makes."

I already know about that. That's the most basic of basics when it comes to visual novels.

"Ho! You are improving very fast Kyon!" Haruhi's smile makes my heart melt? No. I'm just worried about being late.

"With that set aside, let me tell you how I plan to make this game of ours as unique as the rest of the visual novels out there in the market!"

Unique as the rest? Contradictory statement is contradictory.

"Redundant Kyon is redundant. Anyway, do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"Of course I do, my dear princess."

"Right! During my research about visual novels, I came upon this one article talking about how one company made visual novels in the past." Haruhi stands up and looks outside. "The makers took pictures of real-life backgrounds and traced over them. I think it's a pretty lazy method, and maybe their background artist sucked or something, but they inspired me nonetheless."

Wait, don't tell me. You want us to make real-life backgrounds based on your sketches?

"N—no, b-baka Kyon! I want YOU to make use of pictures of ourselves for the dialogue pictures in the visual novel."

Oh, alright, but I have a feeling that's going to look very, very awkward. Not to mention retarded.

"Well that's for the fans to judge. Anyway, I have already written the plot for the three routes of the novel. Me, Mikuru and Yuki are the heroines obviously, each of us having different roles and whatnot. Huh? What's with that look on your face? Do you want a Koizumi-route?"

I think I just puked a little in my mouth.

"Haha, I'm kidding."Haruhi turns around and faces the door. "K-Kyon, d-do you want to w-walk to class with m-me n-now? If w-we don't hurry w-we'll be late."

"Yeah sure, b-but please s-stop t-talking l-like that. You sound like there's something wrong with you."

Haruhi and I walk silently to our classroom. I open the door for her and everybody greets us with stupid smiles on their faces. Are they really this happy that Haruhi and I got together? People these days have strange ways of thinking.

"By the way Kyon..." Haruhi leans towards me and whispers into my ear.

"Don't get any weird ideas from this visual novel, if you choose any of the other girls, you'll die before the route ends."

* * *

Chapter 1- End

* * *

Notes:

- this was a rather fast update for a slow-ass like me.

- as you can see, I support the Kyon and Haruhi pairing. And I'm applying that hear to attract a larger audie--- I mean, because they are meant for each other. Yes, that's what I meant.


End file.
